kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ride-Player
The are Rider troops created from the data of the game Kamen Rider Chronicle. Character History Soon after the Kamen Rider Chronicle game is completed, Genm Corp. (with the help of the brainwashed Poppy Pipopapo) starts advertising the new game and putting the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat on sale without prior notice. As a result, many people start to play Kamen Rider Chronicle and become Ride-Players. As they fight with Bugsters, Poppy informs them that they could attack the Doctor Riders to collect "rare items". With that, people start attacking the Riders (Emu and Hiiro) instead of just targetting Bugsters. Some Ride-Players succeed in taking Emu's Gashats and use them to get his Gashacon Weapons to fight Salty. However, Parad suddenly appeared and transformed into Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50. With a Critical Combo, Parad finishes them with ease, causing the Ride-Players to Game Over and die. Ride-Player *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. Ride-Players are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play Kamen Rider Chronicle. To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the Ride Weapon, which can transform between a sword and a gun. They also have the ability to use other Gashacon Weapons used by the Riders by stealing their Gashats and activating them, as shown when several Ride-Players stole Emu's Gashats and activated them to summon the Gashacon Key Slasher and Gashacon Sparrow. However, this ability is limited, as if a Ride-Player takes away the Gashacon Weapon for the corresponding Gashat (seen with the Gashacon Breaker of Mighty Action X), no matter how many times another Ride-Player activates the Mighty Action X Gashat, another Gashacon Breaker will not appear. Ride-Players detransform by pressing the Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat's button again. Where they store the Gashat while transformed is unclear. Currently, this form has no formal finisher. Devices *An unknown silver colored version of Para-DX Buckle Arsenal *Ride Weapon (default weapon) **Blade Mode **Gun Mode *Gashacon Breaker (only with Mighty Action X Gashat) *Gashacon Sparrow (only with Giri Giri Chambara Gashat) *Gashacon Key Slasher (only with Mighty Brothers XX Gashat) Appearances: Episodes 25-27 Known Users Main *Nico Saiba (Ride-Player Nico) Others *Tenma (formerly, 25-26) *Tsuji (deceased, 25) *Ren Amagasaki (briefly, 27) *Nozomi Aida (formerly, 27) *Ken Samejima (formerly, 28) *Various unnamed citizens who had Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats Behind the Scenes Portrayal The Ride-Players' action was performed by numerous suit actors including , who served as suit actor for Nico Saiba, and . Notes *The Ride-Player suit bears resemblance to Ex-Aid, though in a different color scheme and without Ex-Aid's spiky hair design. **The Ride-Player is actually remodeled from the mold of Ex-Aid Ghost Gamer's helmet. *Being Rider Troops that are a simplified version of the main Rider, along with their brown color scheme, the Ride-Players are similar to the Riotroopers from Kamen Rider 555. **Their weapons are a recolor of a redesign of the Axel Ray Gun, furthering the resemblance. **They are the first mass-produced Rider Troops of the Neo-Heisei Era to have design elements from the main Rider. **As Parad addressed his race as the true players, the Ride-Players' appearances and role as Rider Troops parallel to grunts/footsoldiers in the video games from the Bugsters' perspective. *The Ride-Player's mixture of brown, light brown, and black, as well as their round helmets, seems to be a reference to Goombas from the Super Mario series. **Nico's Ride-Player form however, is based on the titular protagonist from Mario series, such as wearing a hat. *Ride-Players' use of a device that results in their death upon defeat, instead of being reverted back to human form parallels the Masquerade Dopants of Kamen Rider W. *They are the second mass-produced Rider Troops within the Neo-Heisei Era TV series, with the first being the Kurokage Troopers of Kamen Rider Gaim. **Unlike Kurokage Troopers, Ride-Players are incredibly dangerous to normal Riders, being able to take down transformed Riders in their basic forms (with higher levels making it more difficult if not impossible), while their status as bystanders make it difficult to subdue them without causing a Game Over. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 25: Start the New Game! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 27: Love & Peace for the Winner! References Category:Rider Troops Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Henchmen Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains Category:Villains Category:Riders with more than one identity